


Beautiful Stranger

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Foreplay, Furi with sexy collarbones mlem, Just read its akafuri, Kind of body worshipping?, Leather Kink (somewhat), M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snarky Akashi because why not, Somewhat crack, Stranger Sex, Thirsty Furi, gentle smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Two college students were supposed to take the road trip back home for the semester's break. Instead, Takao decided on a pitstop at a bar where Furihata got unexpectedly thirsty with a stranger.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Midorima Shinatrou/Takao Kazunari (hinted)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> See that summary? I have no idea what I'm doing. :D 
> 
> Also for my buddy Frosty (because I remember your birthday was soon XDDD I've been wanting to do something for you) so here's an early gift :3 ..... I hope we're still friends after this LOLOL! please don't be ashamed of me ;w; ILY
> 
> This is my first actual smut (my first somewhat smut didn't include all that gay sex jazz) so...... criticism are most welcome~ roast me but roast me like a marshmallow (´▽`ʃƪ) LOLOL I have no idea what that means either but... ;w; oh god *dies*

"So," Furihata clicked his phone shut after he had sent a quick text to his brother who had sent him a meme which apparently reminded him of his little brother.

There were no buildings to be seen, only trees and lamp posts illuminating the single dark road which still looked distances farther. He glanced at the luminous dial of the digital clock of the car "Where are we?" He turned his head toward Takao who was driving. 

There were seconds of questionable silence. "Don't freak out, ok?" He responded. He could feel the sarcastic look Furihata was giving him, he knows. 

"You missed the turning didn't you?" Furihata asked, though his tone was flat that sounded more like a statement than a question. 

It was exactly that "Yeap." Takao then grinned and sniggered dryly.

Furihata rolled his brown iris and shook his head with a faint smile. 

"Hey! If you weren't so busy on your phone—"

"I'm the passenger, I have the freedom of rights to do whatever I want. You on the other hand are the driver and should have your eyes on the road." Furihata remarked.

"Eyes on the road is one thing, I need an extra focus on the road." Takao bickered back none too seriously. 

Furihata laughed and looked pointedly at the said driver " _Ohh_ , so now _you_ are in need of assistance? _Hmm_?" 

"Don't be sassy with me." Takao grumbled and jutted his bottom lip to a pout. 

Furihata chuckled and rested his elbow against the window. It was dark, eerily dark but the presence of another in his company made it bearable. He stared mindlessly at his own reflection, listening to the chorus of 'Rain' by [ISSUES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8cMkmaJOHA) playing in the car's speakers. Thank heavens for Takao's ipod, he doubts they'd get any radio signals in such a secluded looking place and he wouldn't want to make any attempts at trying to, the music was good and they shared the same taste which was perfect. 

Takao tapped his fingers against the steering wheel along with the beats of the drum. Hushedly, they sang the chorus in unison " _I'm just tryna' have a good time_ " the two smiled to themselves. No matter how long they have been friends, it never cease to amuse them how much they loved each other's company. 

Furihata let out a tiny yawn, it wasn't loud and wide but Takao could hear the breath of air beside him. "Hey, don't do that or I'll—" in midst, his sentences transitioned to a wider and longer yawn which Furihata laughed at. 

"Asshole" Takao muttered.

"Need me to take over?" Furihata offered, albeit tired.

"No." 

Turning his head away from the window and sat eyes on the driver "Just because _I_ waited for my _licence_ to drive, doesn't make me any less of a good driver. I'm _careful_ you know." 

Takao snorted "Sorry, my dude. But experience _does_ equal to quality. Also, by your ' _careful_ ' you meant driving at a snail pace of 40?" He interjected. Furihata narrowed his eyes on him. " _You_ , don't even _have_ licence," He sucked in a breath before whispering tauntingly "Because you failed." And burst a guffaw. 

Takao glared "Oh shut up." he shoved Furihata's face playfully with one hand off the steering wheel. 

"We should have gone with the train, we would have been home by…" he glanced at the clock before adding "Five hours ago." 

"Oh come on, this is so much fun!" Takao glanced over between Furihata and the road, smiling when he caught Furihata resisting a smile himself. 

"Trains are fun." Furihata added.

" _Oh, choo-choo_. This is fun, you know it's fun." 

"Yea." Furihata said with a pursed smile. Then near the end of the chorus of the song, the duo sang harmoniously along " _I'm just tryna' have a good time_ "

In their good moment of laughter, Takao slowed down as his eyes glint at the first landmark ahead. "Look, look!" Takao pointed urgently. Up ahead, the duo saw an inn and a bar under the same building. There were only a countable amount of vehicles at the open parking space. 

Furihata sputtered and stuttered when Takao made an unexpected turn towards the bar. "He-hey, I didn't agreed to—" 

"Kou-chan, chill will you?" Takao chuckled. "It's not gonna be some thriller film where sooner or later we have to run for our lives because this place has some psychotic indestructible murderer going on a killing spree."

Furihata gave the other a cynical glare "Now that you've instilled that imagination into me, I'm gonna press you further. _What are you doing?_ " Takao had already parked his car in front of the bar. There were a few motorbikes stationed on the right side, they didn't look like regular street bikes, these were made for long distance traveling, ranging from cruiser bikes, naked bikes, power cruisers and cruisers. From the inside, they could hear the music blaring from the bar, along with loud chatters and laughter. 

"Making a pit stop. Gotta rest before we hit the road again." 

"No we're not. It's almost two in the morning, Kazunari, please it's gonna be really long until we get home and I'm tired and I _really_ , _really_ miss my bed right now." Furihata whined. Takao rolled his eyes. "Then best we take a rest now so we could leave early."

"I told you, let me take over."

"Nope." With that Takao turned the engine off and plucked his key off the ignition with a mischief grin. 

Furihata grunted in frustration as Takao unbuckled his seatbelt and he unbuckled his in much reluctance.

Takao shuddered when he stepped out to the cold breeze of the night. He closed his door shut followed by the passenger's, at the other side of the car he could see Furihata frowning in deep disapproval at him. Furihata wrapped his arms around himself, he wore a plain maroon long sleeved with a low cut neck which exposed his neck and collarbone, if it were any lower, half of his chest would have exposed.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun." Takao beamed as he strode, pocketing his keys in his jeans pocket. Furihata followed "Isn't this what we've always talked about? After high school, we get into college and get on a road trip just the two of us?" Takao continued.

"Well, I meant _safe_ and _planned_ road trip." Furihata spat back, stepping onto the boarded step to the bar. Mentally cursing himself for not bringing his sweater along which was in the suitcase in the trunk. 

"Safe? _Pfftt_ , bo—ring." 

The bar was pretty loud, it wasn't crazy or stinky as they'd imagine. The people were just chilling by themselves, minding their own business. The servers looked chirpy which indicated the positive environment as Furihata observed. At the left end of the bar, there was a lounge space where a music jukebox stood, probably where the music came from, there were two to three arcade machine games too, pinball machine, and three snooker tables which Furihata and Takao also noticed that a group of men in leather jackets were occupying the spaces.

They weren't big buff guys, with bandanas, gruffy bushy beards and tattoos on their arms like the typical film exaggerated stereotypes of outlaw riders, neither do they look like young rebellious punks. They were young, yes, perhaps the same age as Furihata and Takao, they were wearing leather jackets and shoes but neither of them looked like outlaws. But none can be too sure so Furihata would like to keep his distance. 

"Hey over there," Takao pointed with a nod of his head towards the island bar. Furihata followed, long fingers tugging the hem of his sleeves, a habit he has to feel less awkward and more secured. 

The boys sat on the high stool next to each other, both staring at the bartender who was indulging in his looks with a pocket mirror, fixing his black hair and fluttering his eyes at his reflection. He was a pretty boy, tall and lanky in a plain pink button up. Furihata doesn't know what to do in such a situation, usually in such surroundings Takao would do all the talking and the leading, and he'd just follow through. 

"Hey!" a damp cloth flew to the bartender's face flat, the two new boys jerked at the sudden intrusion in front of them. The bartender gasped in offense. "Kasamatsu!" 

Furihata and Takao turned their heads to the culprit, a fairly shorter bartender whose looks could _literally_ kill with great intentions. The one called Kasamatsu, was placing the vodkas onto the shelves, nodding his head towards the new customers which was them. "Take their orders." He commanded.

The bartender's eyes swept to them, he closed the pocket mirror in his palm and smiled at them as he pocketed his mirror in his back pants pocket. "Moriyama at your service. Pardon for my colleague's rude welcoming. How do you like your drinks?" He inquired with a wide sweet smile. 

Takao smacked his lips together as he hummed thoughtfully, "A—" 

"—If you're _drinking_ , I'm taking over the way back." Furihata cuts in before the other could utter an alcoholic order. "Hmph!" Takao pouted childishly. "Club soda and lime." he ordered, Moriyama smiled and turned to Furihata. 

"Coke's fine." He smiled thinly 

"Boring." Takao muttered. Furihata shot Takao a sharp glare to which the other giggled ruefully to himself. Moriyama nodded and turned back to prepare the drinks. 

While waiting, Takao looked around before settling his eyes at the far end of the lounging area. After awhile of people-watching he laughed quietly and nudged his elbow against Furihata. "Look," he half-whispered, eyes not tearing away. Furihata followed his line of sight and sure enough it was the group wearing leather jackets and boots. 

"I bet those big ass bikes we saw outside belong to them." Takao said. Furihata scoffed quietly. "No kidding." Takao clicked his tongue at Furihata "Why are you no fun?" 

"Why are you so… _you_?" Furihata shot back. 

"Doesn't hurt to just look, is it?" 

" _Oh-ho_ , yea." Furihata nodded, and spun in his seat facing his companion "Mm-hmm, I've known you since we were in diapers. You have an attraction to obscene dangerous things. It's a fact and there's a pattern to it, first you'll just take a look, then next thing is you shove it in your mouth." 

As guilty charged, Takao frowned "You're seriously not letting me live _that_ down, aren't you?" 

Furihata shot him an accusatory look "Yes." 

They kept quiet when Moriyama came back to them with their drinks in hand "Here you go, one Club soda with lime for you, and a coke for you" Moriyama placed the glass of ice in front of Furihata and grabbed can of coca-cola and placed it beside his glass. 

"Thank you!" Takao chimed, Furihata muttered a simple thanks and popped his can of coke. It sizzled as he did so and fizzed while he poured it into the glass of ice. "Enjoy your drinks. Just let me know if you need anything else." After that Moriyama left them and attended to his own duties.

"Well, you live and you learn. That's what life's about." Takao said against the rim of his glass before tipping it for a small sip. 

"Well, I guess I should thank people _like_ _you_ , that I get to learn from afar." 

Takao choked and almost spat his drink. He coughed and almost slammed his drink onto the counter. "Asshole." He wheezed.

Furihata chortled to his own amusement. And sipped his iced glass of coke. 

Takao was quiet, oddly quiet, being quiet for even five seconds was a miracle. He glanced at his friend and frowned at him, Takao's eyes were still locked at the group of rider's direction. 

"What are you doing?" Furihata asked, already sensed that the other was up to no good. He placed his glass down. 

"Nothing." Takao replied, eyes not tearing away. 

"Wrong question. What are you _thinking_ of doing?" 

"Mmm…" Takao hummed thoughtfully as he drank his soda. 

Furihata grunted in exasperation. This is when Takao so readily thinks of a stupid idea. There's a pattern to him. 

"Kazunari." He seethed warningly. 

"That guy, is a total geek!" Takao said and pointed with the finger of the hand that was holding his drink. Furihata sighed heavily before reluctantly turned in his seat to look. He wasn't sure which one Takao was pointing to as there was a group of them. 

One, he saw a tall guy whose hair was two tones of red and black, playing with one of the redemption arcade games with another guy who was tan and hair was midnight blue, both bickering at one another. By the red-head's side, was a much shorter one, whose hair was sky-blue sipping into his drink from a straw, the sight was almost childlike. There was a really tall one with hair color that reminded him of yam ice cream, his height was almost colossal and he was hogging the snack vending machine with a short male whose hair was raven black and held a mysterious look. Then he saw one whose hair was green, tall, pretty lanky and _ohh, glasses. That must be the one_. 

"Seriously?" Furihata gave Takao an unamused look. 

Takao was giggling to himself, "Look at him, he's such a dork in a biker gang, hah!" Takao laughed as he watched the tall green-haired guy wiping his glasses with so much concentration. "He's so funny." Takao breathed and shot his drink down his throat. That's the last sign right there.

"Kazunari" 

"I'm gonna go and say hi" Takao ignored Fuihata's warning tone and put his finished drink down and strode over. 

"What the what— you can't—” too late, Takao was already on his way and Furihata groaned. 

Pulling his marooned sleeves beneath his fingers, he crossed his arms atop the island. Takao was always a misfit, but there was nothing for him to worry too much about. Despite his upbeat chirpiness, Takao wasn't a person to be messed around with. But Furihata cared for him deeply, it was hard to turn a blind eye. 

Furihata stirred his drink with the glass in small circular motion, the ice clanked against the crystal glass and he watched the bubbling fizz within the drink. He was tired, too tired and just really wanted to be home. He glanced over to where Takao had headed to and saw that he was already talking to the green-haired guy, by the looks of it, he seemed to have annoyed the said 'geek' of a biker but he could also see from the body language, was he actually interested in Takao too? _Wow_. Furihata took another sip of his coke without turning away. Takao was charming and lovable, but he has also chased away numerous dates before with his quirkiness.

At least the group of riders didn't look dangerous.

Furihata sighed, _this is gonna be a long night_. He thought to himself tiredly. At the pool table he saw one guy leaning over the table with the cue stick. Calculating his aim as he eyed the cue ball with the tip of the stick. His hair was cherry red, and his arms were exposed by the black tank top he was wearing that fitted his body, he could see the soft details of those toned arm muscles tho. With the way his upper body bent to the hips with his right hand holding onto the wrap grip of the cue stick aligned to his hips, and his left arm stretched to the end of the cue stick with his fingers gripped at the tip. Also, that ass tight under those black fitted jeans was an eye killer. 

Furihata swallowed, he felt like he was onto a crime and it was illegal to look, can you harass someone with your eye? _Yes_ . Furihata chewed his bottom lip. _So stop looking_. He cannot. 

The hit of the cue ball that ricocheted against other colored balls that echoed through. The moment the red-head's body raised up in such fluidity, his eyes swept to Furihata. Red and sharp orbs pierced him in a single glance. He had a super poker face that was unreadable. Furihata snapped his head back down to his glass of coca-cola, he didn't even realise that his whole head was facing in the direction, how more obvious can he be ogling at someone like that? his heart thumped and he felt his nerves pulsating through his body, his chest felt heavy as he took a deep breath. Was he even breathing while he was staring? 

Furihata filled up his coke from the can and drank a little more. Hissing as the fizz trickled in his throat. He kept his eyes straight at the shelf of various bottled drinks, all of different colors, sizes and shapes. Suddenly he found that crystal bottle of whiskey interesting, all so it would seem like he was minding his own business. 

He nibbled onto the pad of his thumb. A habit that never broke whenever he was nervous or anxious, or simply confused. Takao's contagious laugh made his head turn. Sudden regret soured him when his eyes met with cherry red ones, in his vision of the background he could see Takao was laughing and slapping his hands against the green-haired man’s chest. He couldn’t look away, he wanted to, but those eyes were so, so, so gorgeous. 

The red-head was rubbing cue chalk on the tip of the cue stick, he blew the tip and resumed to position his body in the angle of the white cue ball. That motion looked intentional and Furihata was cursed with a good sense of observation that he knew that something was indicative. He swallowed and turned back to his drink and drank some more. 

Furihata dared himself to eye the red-head charmer. This time, he wasn’t looking as he made to move around the pool table to make his aim. The male has a mysterious charm to him that nobody else has, was it dangerous or mystical, Furihata couldn’t wrap his mind around it but he was enticed by him. It was a weird feeling, not for someone who is Furihata who is cautious and cynical. He wasn’t attracted to stranger danger, he doesn’t even have ‘kinks’. But suddenly, the perception of a beautiful stranger, flare with a mysterious charm and good killer looks, dress in black fitting clothes and leather jacket? Sign him the fuck up. 

_Nope_. Furihata sipped his coke. After he placed his drink down, he pulled his sleeves to his fingers. Suddenly, the low cut neck long tee felt a little too exposed and thin for his liking, he wasn’t supposed to feel that way, in a particular sense. 

He glanced back again, the red-head wasn’t looking at him as he pushed the stick against the white ball but when he got back up, he did and Furihata didn’t turn away, he stared back in wonder. _Is he a good one? Is he a bad one?_ Such a question aroused a certain feeling. It stirred his imagination somehow, and rarely has he ever had such a lewd imagination. 

The red-head placed the stick down onto the pool table and walked in his direction. _Oh shit_. 

Furihata quickly turned away, heart thumping within his ribs. His arms were suddenly cold, lips dry and throat thirsty. He did not just stare at the man up and down. _I totally did. Shit he’s hot_. Furihata went on berating himself after that. 

It was though he had a natural heat sensor that the presence of the particular red-head was beside him, arms rest at the island, “Gin” he ordered to Kasamatsu. _Fuck_. His voice was silky smooth and soft and evenly leveled. Kasamatsu nodded and turned to grab a crystal bottle of gin that looked exclusive, with that set of taste, the bikers must be regulars over there. 

Furihata grabbed his can of coke with the intention to refill his almost empty glass, much to his dismay, it was empty. _Shit. That was awkward_. He could feel red eyes judging him. One side of him wanted to slap himself, one side wanted to roll down the hill and laugh endlessly at himself. 

Furihata swallowed, allowing the best he could muster to hide his sense of shame as he placed his can of empty coke down in a graceful manner. _What a loser_. The devil within him cackled. He settled with his remaining glass of coca-cola and sip just a tiny bit, and savoured the liquid that quenched his thirst. 

“There you go, Akashi.” Kasamatsu said as he placed a coaster before putting the dry glass of gin onto it in front of the man beside Furihata. Furihata didn’t look beside him still, he saw that Kasamatsu smiled at him as though they were well acquainted, which they probably were. 

“Kise’s whining back there. I think you should take a look at him.” Akashi said again and Kasamatsu sighed exasperatedly before muttering to himself as he made his way out “What now.” 

Low chuckle, soft and melodious emitted from Akashi. Furihata tried his hardest to control his body from leaning close because as they say; the body, despite in one’s control, one cannot notice when it moves towards what it likes. So Furihata refused to get close to what he likes.

There was silence between them. Hottie red-head made no attempts. _Good_. 

“Your friend,” Furihata startled at the smooth voice. 

_Dangnabbit._

“So-sorry” it surprised him how his voice just cracked in between. He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. He’s uh…” he looked over and saw that Takao had sat himself on the pool table, playing with what looked like a golden piggy bank. _Huh._ “Friendly?” Furihata offered a little concern with a rueful smile. 

When Furihata looked at Akashi, at such a close distance. He was metaphorically blown away by how beautiful the red-head is. _Holy crap, did an Angel just shit in here?_

He smiled and laughed quietly. “Interesting.” he replied. Looking up at Furihata, he smiled wider. “He made quite an impression on my friend,” he added and sipped his gin and continued “You see, my friend, he’s none too friendly.” 

Furihata didn’t know how to reply to that (because he was too distracted by the beauty of the stranger), but with the information that Takao had somehow sparked a positive interest on someone unfriendly was a good thing perhaps? He wasn’t too sure himself, Takao can be a handful sometimes. Furihata only stared down at his drink, the ice cubes were already melting within the fizzy drink, and his glass was heavily condensed by the dropping temperature of the drink. He sipped his drink and tried his hardest to not feel the stare that was directed at his exposed neck area.

“How about you?” Akashi asked, he was a step closer and the close distance was making Furihata hot. 

“Wha-what about me?” he stuttered, not making eye contact as he asked. 

Akashi smirked “I’m guessing you’re the quiet one?” 

Furihata internally scoffed. But he laughed sheepishly and wished that the floor would just swallow him whole instead. He moved his hand to his lips and began nibbling onto the pad of his thumb. Looking in the opposite direction to avoid his eyes giving away his obvious blush. 

“Well, how can I not be if he doesn’t shut up for even a second.” he tried to joke, which was somewhat the truth too. The other chuckled. How sweet and low that sounded. 

“Well he isn’t here now, is he?” 

_What’s he implying?_

Furihata put down his hand and turned to face Akashi— a big mistake. He forgot how hot the red-head stranger is. He dared himself to take in the sight before him, he was fairly tall, maybe about two inches taller than him, he was slender and well built, his arms were well toned and pale. He didn’t really dare to assess the other parts because that would be too obvious, especially with the way the other was staring intently at him, as though watching. But from his peripheral view— hot damn. 

“Let’s play a game.” Akashi suggested. Moving his sides to lean against the table and his one arm rest atop the island. Furihata didn’t answer, “Ten questions.” 

Furihata scoffed “That’s not a game.” at least to his own logic, it wasn’t. 

The other raised a brow as though he was challenged. With a lopsided smirk, and a gaze that dropped rather suggestively. “There are rules you know.” Furihata swallowed some more. “You can’t lie.” Akashi grinned, there was mischief laced in it and Furihata could read it all over his face. 

This was clearly a risky business should he linger longer with the red-head. However, there was something he wanted as well, a temptation that he was aware of clearly. The stranger was a real charmer that’s for sure, perhaps he was a good one with no bad intentions, possibly with a clean good record, by the way he looked and by the choice of his drink especially, the way he spoke and maybe a story of his own to why he had lead a life to ride. Perhaps he was a bad one, an absolute death charmer, an expert lurer of his victims into his secret sick fantasy. 

Furihata, as cautious and safe-play as he is, he wasn’t someone to say no to an opportunity that could perhaps turn into his favor. Furihata was an inquisitive character with the greed to know, his curiosity was what got him into trouble, unlike Takao who goes rampant thoughtlessly. No, Furihata was calculative and perceptive and he loved a game that tests his skills in deduction. 

A curious cat he was, he intended to know more about this stranger. Akashi wore a poker face at first until he came over as a sly cat he was, Furihata saw that this man wasn’t simple either. There was something he wanted as well and Furihata was about to figure it out. He could perhaps peel him off little by little, uncover more of him, it’ll be like treasure hunting. _Mm_. 

The smirk Akashi had, shot shivers down Furihata’s spine, almost sinister in a seductive way, like a cat caught its prey in its claws and Furihata might want to double check his dice again before he got reeled in. _Too late_. 

“Why are you here?” Akashi began. Furihata glanced at the slender fingers, trailing gentle circles at the rim of his glass of gin. Quickly, his eyes shifted leisurely to his own glass. 

“A pit stop. We were on our way home.” at that Furihata began to scowl faintly. He remembered why he was there, of course it was because of Takao. After mentally reminding himself to thwack Takao upside. He looked up at Akashi. 

“You’re here often?” Furihata asked, Akashi smiled. “Mm, from time to time.” 

“Nine questions, left.” Akashi muttered barely above a whisper, Furihata swallowed. _He’s counting_ . Mentally face slapped himself. _Of course he’s counting, it’s ten questions, duh_. 

“Ever doped?” 

Furihata raised a questioning brow. It took a moment for Akashi to read his expression before chuckling to himself, it was endearing if he were to admit it, almost as puppy. “Weed, have you smoked weed? Or Gotten high? Any of that substance—” 

“God no!” Furihata gasped quickly and shook his head “No way— no in double hell no way, _na-ah_!” Akashi laughed “Okay, Okay. Just checking.” 

_Just checking?_

“Have _you_ _doped_ someone?” Furihata mentally slapped himself so hard that he could feel it. _Of course he’s gonna say no, why don’t you just ask if he actually killed someone?_

“No.” Akashi answered easily with pride “I don’t _need_ to.” he added. 

Furihata felt himself heat up. Akashi’s hot, and he knows it. _Damn that’s hot_. 

“What’s your sign?” 

Furihata giggled, such an innocent question. “Scorpio.” he answered simply only blinked in confusion when Akashi’s red eyes displayed a hungry gleam. He licked his lips “Interesting.” he said as he brought his glass to his lips. 

Furihata didn’t know what the intention behind the question was, but what he did know was that he had let up a slip and mentally berated himself. He was supposed to be a cat not the mouse. Now he just downgraded to a kitten against an alpha cat. 

“Cops or lawyers?” Furihata asked without a thought. He just wanted to shake off the disturbed feeling of not knowing. 

Akashi stared at him for a moment, surprised. “You play cops and lawyers?” realised he had slipped up himself “I just used one question.” Akashi chuckled bringing his forehead down on his palm, shaking his head. “Well, six questions to go for me.” he raised his head up and smiled “Cops.” he said. “Because cops can also be lawyers, to an extent.” 

“More like a private investigator.” Furihata chuckled. “And yes, I play cops and lawyers.” he added shyly, sliding his lower lip between his teeth. After he had thought of a question, he asked his turn “Have you deliberately broken anyone’s heart?” 

Akashi was about to ask why but that would just knock down his questions to four. So he answered “Deliberately? No…” he paused and hesitantly added “Maybe.” 

“ _Maybe?_ Wow, heartbreaker.” Furihata stated.

“ _Mm_ , and you’re a good lover?” Akashi teased back. The other smiled and shrugged “Well,” he pointed at himself “I’m the broken.” 

Akashi blinked “I-I’m sorry, I—” 

“Nah,” Furihata waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just, some high school thing.” he said softly, looking down. “He was an ass.” he added and brought his fist up and nibbled the pad of his thumb. He felt Akashi moved in close, dangerously close. 

Much to his surprise, soft hands came in contact with him and gently brought the hand he was nibbling on down to the counter. Furihata only stared at his hand, so warm and soft. The other caressed his thumb over his fingers. “This is a habit of yours. Why?” he asked softly. Furihata didn’t fail to notice the gentleness and kindness in his voice, honestly, his heart was melting. _This is probably how you capture your victims_. And Furihata fell straight into the trap. 

“If it’s a habit, the reasons are often a mystery, but it feels good.” Furihata answered honestly and laughed. 

“Is this a habit of yours? Touching random people?” Furihata felt his face heating up all to his ears and neck despite his efforts in containing a neutral expression to hide his embarrassment. 

“No. Not if I have an intention. Which I think _you’ve_ caught on pretty fast.” red eyes stared into him and Furihata felt it. Akashi was steps ahead of him. _Screw me_. Furihata was officially the mouse in the cat game. 

“If you had to pick,” Akashi asked deeply, now leaning close “Would you be dominatrix or submissive?” 

Furihata would squirm in his seat. But there was a hungry lion in his personal space which meant the amount of amp he needed to scream in utter embarrassment was way below negative zero. 

Furihata only breathed heavily. Now the other’s body was close to him. The trembling breath from the other was a clear answer to his question. Furihata mentally cursed himself for the damn low neck cut, because he was sure Akashi was staring down at his neck and collarbone like a hungry mane. The vulnerability he was in somehow cranked his pulse in ways it shouldn’t have, and he wanted to submit to it. 

“Did you fantasize about me?” Akashi whispered close to his ear, his lips weren’t touching but he could feel the other smirking. Furihata’s eyes bulge like saucers. _Fuck_ . Akashi was ten steps ahead of him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit_. “I saw you checking me out.” he chuckled. Furihata was definitely caught. 

“Last question,” Furihata gulped, by that tone of his voice he knew that the other had been waiting for this very chance. Akashi was counting for the last bite. He finally knew the intention behind the game. “Want me to show how I’d really do you?” 

_He got me_. 

“Remember, You can’t lie.” Akashi whispered once more. 

Furihata slid his tongue to lick his lips. Slowly, he nodded. Akashi smirked triumphantly. 

When Akashi backed away, the loss of heat made Furihata internally whine. Akashi took the shot of the gin and turned to Furihata. “Come.” His tone was commanding but not demeaning. Wordlessly, Furihata followed. 

Out of the bar, the night was quiet. His heart was beating hard against his chest, he pulled his sleeves to his fingers and hugged himself. Was he nervous? Anxious? Or excited? He wasn't quite sure himself, what he does know is that he had just agreed to bed with a complete stranger he had just met barely even an hour? 

Either way, Furihata had taken his bet and took his chance on Akashi. 

Behind the front desk of the inn, a girl with long pink hair greeted them fondly, upon seeing Akashi she quickly turned towards the sets of room keys hangin by the hooks organised by room numbers and gave a key to Akashi without the other saying anything. To this Furihata began to wonder if Akashi has had multiple partners before this, that thought somehow upsets him. Maybe it was jealousy, or that the fact he was stupid enough to actually bed, with someone who isn't special? 

Akashi smiled and thanked her before going out again towards the stairs at the end of the building. The whole time Furihata followed quietly. Up to the steps to the second floor passing by the line of rooms and stopped when Akashi came to a door and began unlocking the door. He waited for Furihata, smiling at him and tilt his head toward the dark room, Furihata swallowed and stepped in before Akashi. 

_Oh my God. Am I actually doing this?_

Furihata's thoughts screamed to him. He was nervous as he stood in the dark room, slowly the door creaked as it swung shut and they were in complete darkness. Furihat dare not move, he could sense Akashi approaching him from behind. It was quiet, very quiet except for his rapid breaths and the soft ruttle of the central a/c. 

Akashi's body closed in from behind, strong arms wrapped around him. The firm and gentle grip gave a sense of comfort, maybe because it was nice to be held in such a way. Still, Furihata tensed. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in his bottom lip. His breath hitched the moment he felt Akashi's buried his nose in his hair behind his ear, inhaling him. That itself sent goosebumps throughout his body, slowly he felt Akashi's lips featherly pressed against his skin. From the nape, the crook of his shoulders and shoulder. 

Back up to Furihata's ears, he whispered, "Red looks good on you." Furihata trembled at the heat, silent breath escaped between his parted lips. It surprised him how submissive his body was, how easy he swayed as Akashi turned him around to face him. 

As calculated, Akashi wasn't very much taller than him, standing only two inches taller so he was almost eye level to the other. It was incredible how those red eyes seemed to glow in the dark, they were intense and dilated. It excited him how he was standing at such a distance with an attractive man—a complete stranger. _Wow_.

They stare at each other for a moment, long finger trailing against Furihata's jawline line before stopping to his chin, with a gentle lift of his finger, tilting Furihata's head up just slightly enough for him to lean down and press his lips very softly against Furihata's. It was brief, leaving Furihata dazed, just feeling the others lips on his was amazing, even if it reeks of gin. Akashi pressed another one, and another one. With a smile, he knew what he was doing to the other. The blissful look was a give away. _How adorable_. He thought just before his eyes turned dark, and began to softly take Furihata's bottom lip between his. 

The soft gasp elicit from the other encouraged him to go further, gently prodding the other's lips to open. Teasing only with the tip of tongue to brush against the other. When he pulled back, Furihata let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. 

Furihata had kissed a girl and maybe two boys in his entire life. He remembered when his first kiss was but didn't leave quite an impression he was expecting, the second and other times after that was ultimately 'okay, so kisses didn't fancy him much. But kissing this total stranger he just met, he had second thoughts of kissing. It was breathtaking and he wanted more. 

"Lay on the bed." Akashi whispered. 

It was only three steps back when the back Furihata's leg hit the bed. He laid down as ordered, Akashi moved to trap the other beneath him between his legs. 

He looked down at Furihata. The other instantly turned his head to the side, using one hand to cover his mouth in a failed attempt to hide his bashful face. The red fabric against Furihata's upper body was a sight to see, the fabric was thin despite the darkness of the room to which their eyes had already suggested to see just enough, Akashi could see that the low cut neck didn't only expose the fair skin of his neck and well defined collarbone, but the layer of the clothing blanket his torso as to tease what covers beneath. His body seemed well defined by the way his chest rise and fall erotically. 

Leaning down, he locked his lips onto the other. Furihata kissed him back, it was shy but needy. He felt the other's hand move to grasp his bare biceps and softly, the other sighed into the slow tender kiss. He smiled and pulled away slowly. Furihata's eyes were sizing the black fitting tank top Akashi was wearing. The other needn't say anything, Akashi sat up and pulled off his shirt with the same fluidity. 

Smirking at the way Furihata's eyes were staring hungrily at him. He chuckled low within his chest as Furihata's fingers tug onto the buckle of his belt. "Someone's eager." 

Furihata felt his face heat up but he swallowed his embarrassment. There's a boner in his pants, and the pit of his stomach's stomach anticipating for more. What's he gonna do? "You're…" he breathed, large brown eyes sizing the beautiful stranger before him "Really _hot_ " if Akashi had known him all his life, he would have been surprised by how outright Furihata was being, but him saying it was turning himself on even more,it was like dirty talking but level 1. 

Smiling down, Akashi lowered himself and pecked his lips "There's more where this came from" he teased hotly. Furihata licked his lips in anticipation. Then he captured his lips once more in a heated kiss, Furihata breathed in when he felt a hand wandered up and down on his waist. It was a nice feeling, a little ticklish but nice. He giggled softly to which Akashi couldn't help but to smile into the kiss as he repositioned the kiss in the opposite angle. The brunette was endearingly adorable, he might consider twice before getting a one night stand with someone who seemed so innocent. 

Slowly, Akashi's hand made its way to the hem of Furihata's shirt, he snaked his hand beneath the thin fabric and let his hand feel the skin, snaking up as though savouring every silky smooth on the palm of his hands. Furihata moaned into his mouth. Expertly, Akashi slid his tongue into the other, soft and wet tongue slick between the tongue and the roof of the mouth of the other, in and out. He lightly curled his tongue to tease the inner cheeks and felt the one beneath him shudder. 

When he pulled away, as though knowing, Furihata supported himself on his elbows while the redhead assisted him off his clothes, leaving them both shirtless and only in their jeans which was equally tight from the pressure down south. They kissed again, their tongues glide against each other, both moaning softly. 

Akashi detached himself and latched his mouth on the other's neck. Furihata moaned inaudibly. Pursing his lips as he indulged into the ministrations.

It was incredible how Akashi could like the taste of something that wasn't food. The boy had no scent of cologne on him, only mild scent of maybe cucumber shampoo. His natural body scent was both enticing and cozy, strangely comforting. _Perfect, so fucking perfect._

" _Ah—_ " This time, Furihata hissed as he felt the other's teeth nip onto his skin. The teeth grazing softly against his collarbone felt so good, but he wished the other would actually bite him a little more harder, but he was subconsciously too shy to voice that demand out. 

Akashi kissed him down to his chest and to his abdomen. Again, Furihata giggled behind his hand. It was a strange feeling, a way that his heart chirped and coiled to a liking. The laugh sounded innocent, so innocent that Akashi smiled and chuckled. Then down to his navel, his hand found its way to the button and zipper of Furihata's jeans and to his sudden surprise, the other squirmed and jolted up, hand squeezing his to stop. 

Akashi stared at the other in confusion and when he saw that the other's eyes were wide and fearful, that look concerned him. He was about to open his mouth to ask what was the matter but Furihata had started first "Um… I," brown eyes soften and darted around bashfully. "I've… I've never actually…" 

Akashi caught on "You're a virgin." He said kindly. 

"Yea." Furihata bit his lip, still avoiding eye contact. Well, he had to say something or else the hottie redhead who was clearly experienced would somehow find out that Furihata was an inexperienced imp. Not that he didn't know how sex work and all that jazz, he has watched some porn and even jerked off since he was maybe fifteen, but that whole sexual intercourse, never. Not even oral. 

Something inside him told him that this was a killer a mood, and lost his chance to actually bed with a handsome redhead, because God, virginity be damned, he really wants to get fuck right now and not by just anyone. 

Akashi watched him tentatively. Before he moved, Furihata swore he'd move up and away off the bed but instead, he felt the muscular body move up to him, gracing their bare chests together and place a chaste kiss to his cheek and lips. He dared to gaze into cherry red orbs, smiling so kindly to him. "Then I'll be sure to leave an impression." 

Furihata bit his lip. _Fuck yes_. Akashi cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him deeply, then he pulled away suddenly, surprisingly Furihata himself. 

"Wait." Akashi said suddenly. 

_Oh no, he probably lost his boner._

Akashi didn't look at him as he was staring off at a distance as thought in attempt to recollect something he had forgotten. Beside the bed, was the night stand with two drawers. Akashi reached toward the top drawer and pulled it open, his hand scavenged blindly. Later, he took out a tube of lube and a few packets of condom stringed together. 

The tube of lube looked a little deflated as it has been used. Akashi inspected the remaining amount and muttered "Should be enough to stretch you out." To which Furihata's cheeks redden at the casual statement. Then Akashi inspected the packets of condom, eyes squinting at the tiny package as though searching for a label. "The inn here is known for casual hookups, the owner wasn't too generous to include condoms as an itinerary." He looked back at Furihata "He just got sick of the stains left by these _'horny mothertuckers'_ " Akashi quotes. Furihata found himself laughing softly to the statement. Akashi despite his hotness, looked very poised to be speaking in just lewd languages.

"Condom's good. Four months before its expiration date." He said as he ripped one packet and stashed the others back into the draw and pushed it close. 

He kissed Furihata as he pushed him back down to the pillow. The kiss deepened when Furihata wrapped his arm around the other's neck while his other hand caressed the arm. He just found out what part of body he really likes. _Mmmm biceps_. 

Akashi was an expert when it came to multitasking, he could work and give all the tender ministration to Furihata's lips, leaving him wanting and moaning into his mouth while his other hand worked its way down to unbutton Furihata's jeans. With a single flick, the button came undone and he unzipped the jeans next. Careful with the bulge beneath. 

Furihata let out a gasp when Akashi palmed him through his briefs. Rubbing so softly and slowly, Akashi smirked. It was so warm and fit so nicely against his hand, Akashi stared down at him as he had his eyes closed, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Furihata let out a tiny squirm that barely surpassed his lips. He was holding back, because what noise was he supposed to make? It was completely different from masturbating because he didn't even feel the need to make a sound and the need to be quiet was especially stressful. Also, masturbating never felt this good, stimulating but not actually pleasurable that he was suppressing to make pleasurable sounds. 

"C'mon now," Akashi whispered to his ears. The purposefully sound of wet lips as he spoke was sending his pulse to race and goosebumps rising. "I _know_ it feels good." That does it, Furihata parted his lips and elicit gasp and breath of pleasure escaped him. Akashi the urge to kiss him because _fuck_ , he looked so bloody gorgeous looking so blissfully pleasured like that. 

Licking his own lips, Akashi moved down and released his hand from the growing bulge. Furihata whined a little. Akashi pulled slide his fingers beneath the band of the briefs. He looked up at Furihata once more for permission but the other had his eyes half lidded, completely dazed. Slowly, he took off the fitting jeans along with the briefs down from the hips and carefully passed the bulge which sprung up upon its release. Akashi stared wantonly at the hard cock. After he had tossed the garment away, Furihata was laid completely naked before him. 

Furihata had calmed down from his daze notice how Akashi was staring at him for some time now. His face heat up and he was blushing mad red, he covered his face with both his hands, Akashi chuckled. 

"Oh my God!" Furihata half screamed in his hands.

"Looks good." Akashi complimented.

Furihata glared at him as he peaked one eye between opened fingers. "Don't say _anything_!" He said deadpanned. But to no avail Akashi took the warning seriously. He crawled up and placed a kiss on his head. Which for some miracle reason, eased the shuddering boy beneath him. 

Until he started whispering seductively low to his ear "You're gonna feel so good, you'll be shameless…" 

" _For fuck's sake!_ " Furihata muttered under his breath, he was both very aroused and very embarrassed. He has no idea what's he to do with these mixed feelings altogether. 

Gently, he peeled Furihata's hands away from his face. Akashi smiled at him and Furihata felt another sense of comfort. Akashi held his wrist down between his head with a tilting innocent smile he said "I'd like to tie you but I'd spare for a first timer" 

Furihata cringed "Is this some kind of a sick joke to you?" Furihata shouted out of embarrassment, face heating up all the way to his neck. Akashi chuckled in response. "You're nuts!" He yelled some more to compensate for the lack of hands to cover his face. 

"Hey, you got yourself into this." Akashi said when Furihata pouted in a mocking grump, eyes darted to the side. Akashi added "And I, hold my hostages to their actions." Innocently, as though to cajole the shy boy, he pecked his lips and made up with a kiss, with the way Furihata responded back, he was forgiven. 

Still holding onto Furihata's wrist Akashi moved his mouth down to the jawline and the collarbone then down to his chest. He heaved a shaky breath when he felt the butterfly kisses. Sighed into them, then gasping softly when he felt wet tongue flick his right nipple, quickly he bit onto his inner cheeks. With his wrist still bound onto his sides, even though he wriggled in attempt to free them, Akashi's grip was firm but not painful. 

He was already trembling from the pleasure given. Akashi seemed to know the other's struggle, so he kept on his ministration and witfully he decided to bite onto the bud which caused Furihata to squirm and moaned loudly. He smirked. " _Ass_ -asshole" Furihata whimpered between heavy breaths. 

He moved to the other's nipple and gave no less pleasure than he did the other. Furihata had his back arching against the feeling in turn made Akashi groan. When Furihata looked at him, his eyes were dark and lusty as he detached his mouth from the other.

Akashi's gaze fell to Furihata's lower bare region. It was embarrassing but the humiliation was nothing short of arousing to feel exposed and vulnerable especially not when someone as hot as Akashi was staring down at with such lustful eyes. Ohh, he wants him badly. Furihata has no clue the amount of resistance the other was withholding. 

Feeling the fingers uncurl from his wrist, Akashi traced the curve of Furihata's side then rest firmly against his hip bones. The hold made Furihata's heart race at the anticipation, it felt so good. It surprised him how much he loved the submission. 

Akashi stared down at the twitching groin, pulsating for attention Akashi wanted so bad to just engulf him straight up, he was admiring the rawness provided. He licked his lips and leaned down to press soft kisses to Furihata's stomach and hips. Careful to not touch the awaiting cock which was dangerously close to his cheek. Furihata mewled softly. 

Somewhere in the back of his head were screams of _'what the fuck you doing?_ ' And _'You do realise you're gonna have sex with a completely stranger? Hello! Stranger danger?'_ But all those thoughts were muffled and completely ignored as he gave in to everything, it was just too good. He'll rethink his consequences after, but now the experiences he was getting and gonna get was a greed of lust. He just has to have it. 

Akashi was now breathing down onto the length, the heat got his head rolling back against the soft pillow. _That's so good_. The words in his thoughts were lewd, he couldn't care. Experimentally, Akashi darted his tongue out and traced the length from bottom up with the tip of his tongue. "Holy—" Furihata gasped, fingers curling onto the pillow. Akashi smirked. 

He did it again, lapping his tongue all the way, he'd like to go slow and savour it but the temptation was too strong, he just took him from the head and whole after the third time. Groaning as he did, Furihata gasped as his back arched, toes curling and _fu—ck holy shit!_ " _Oh my Go_..God!" Furihata breathed out heavily. Akashi didn't move, as he realised his misstep, he really did want to take it in slow but he found out that his resistance can only go so far. Recollecting his senses, he let Furihata adjust to the overwhelming feeling. 

Slowly, he moved his head up, wet lips favourably traced the veins and skin of the hardness. Furihata didn't hold back "Hah! Wa-wait!" Furihata desperately held one hand out to stop Akashi from moving any farther. Squeezing his eyes as to catch his breath and remember how to actually breathe and verbalise words from his mind. Akashi smirked despite his mouth being full, Furihata saw that teasing glint, _he’s enjoying this isn’t he?_ “Ple-please” he managed to choke out. 

Akashi massaged the other’s hipbone in circular motion, then he bobbed his head and Furihata’s head fell back to the pillow. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ . “ _Mmmpph_ ” Furihata pursed his lips tightly as the tight wetness and heat from Akashi gliding along his length. It was definitely better than using his own hands and lotion. _Wow_. Maturbation would be so boring after this. 

While Furihata was in bliss from the pleasure, Akashi slid his mouth out, licking the string of precum that webbed to his lips. Furihata whined. If only Furihata knew how good he looked at the moment, face flushed with half lidded eyes and parted lips. Just that sight alone was making Akashi’s own arousal unbearably tight in his fitted jeans. He reached to the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his two fingers. 

Furihata sucked in a nervous breath. After Akashi had tossed the lube aside where it’s still reachable on the bed, he looked down at Furihata. “Spread your legs.” He commanded dominantly. Hell, he wouldn’t just spread his leg for him, he’d worshipped him while doing so.

Akashi smiled approvingly as the other shyly spread his legs wide. Before Furihata was on the verge of squeaking to how embarrassing it was making him feel, Akashi had predicted so and held him by one knee firmly. Shaking his head “Na-ah” his grin was playfully wicked. 

Akashi lined his lubed finger at the perk of Furihata’s hole. He sucked in a breath, honestly wasn’t quite sure what to really expect. He’d be ashamed to admit that, yes, he had indeed fingered himself at least thrice in his life. It was jarringly awkward after that despite the act of self pleasuring was done while he was alone. But, the after feeling of it just made Furihata want to erase his life history. 

“ _Ohh!_ ” Furihata let out a gasp, covering his mouth quickly to stifle a moan and hide his embarrassing face. It should be a big sin that such a place to feel so good from the stimulation in a place where it shouldn't be. _But please, do go on_. He did with most of his might to hold in whatever sounds that would come out from him, he'd be too afraid to find out. But Akashi was persistent, he gets what he wants when he wants it. Merciless as it may be, he wasn't about to go slow if Furihata continued being a stubborn little chihuahua, he was supposed to make— "Noise" Akashi said darkly "I want your voice to fill this room." 

Furihata shook his head as his body withered. Face flushed. He let out a surprised moan as his body jerked were muffled behind his hand when he felt the finger prodded his inner walls. "C'mon, now." There was a warning edge to his coy tone. From there, he learned that the hottie redhead, was a conniving little shit. 

"Suit yourself." Akashi said just before he got down and took the cock whole, the sudden warmth that envelope him caused him to gasp out, completely taken by surprise, Akashi didn't let that rest. He bobbed his head along the length, suctioned his cheeks to create tightness around the hard length. Smirking at his success to making the other spill uncontrolled noise of pure pleasure, very sensual and loud. 

Already enjoying the control he has over the other, Akashi's stationary finger begins to pump farther in and out slowly. " _Hah_ ! Oh my God— _Holy shit_!" His lips quivered apart now using the pillow to muffle himself much to Akashi's disapproval. But the shuddering body, back arching followed by explicit sounds were driving him crazy, and the taste in his mouth? He wanted just as much if not more than the other. 

The ability to slur foul languages in his mind as his body felt the most pleasurable thing one earth was beyond to Furihata himself, he was so dazed into cloudnine that it felt almost like a dream. Still muffled by the pillow, Akashi needed to turn the notch up in order for the other to completely let loose. He did just that by introducing the second finger into Furihata who screamed out, fingers fisting onto the pillow which did no use to covering his sounds anymore. Akashi smirked at his success. 

The rhythmic of ‘Ah’s as Akashi slid in and out with his fingers as so his mouth had gotten Furihata on edge. Akashi could feel the prominent veins that pulsed as the cock in his mouth stiffened a good indication that the other could be close any time soon. A little more thrusts, Akashi reluctantly slid out. Furihata whined and threw the pillow he was clenching so hard to away somewhere. He stared wide eyed at Akashi, eyes glistened with tears (and disappointment), he was met with red dark ones as the other unbuckled his belt. _Yeap. This’ gonna be the real thing. Oh crap._ At that moment he realised, they were really going all the way. 

Furihata chewed his bottom lip, eyes wandering all over Akashi and he knew, he was watching him as brown dilated eyes scanned every inch of him. Until they were both bare and naked, cocks hard and throbbing. Akashi kept his eyes on him as he lubed himself, catching the way Furihata watch his hand coat himself with lube, deliberately sensualising his long fingers to glide along his length. 

After Akashi had prep himself with lube and condom, he crawled towards Furihata on the bed. The predatory vibe was making Furihata all hot bothered and— “Wow” Furihata’s eyes admired the seemingly sculptured body by an Angel, so warm and pale hovering above him, he could feel the other breathing down on him. He lifted his hand up to ghost his fingers against the soft curves of the muscles. Cover of the magazines and male underwear models were completely lies, this man above him was the real deal. _Oh yeah_. 

Akashi captured the other’s attention with a kiss on the lips, smooth and sensual that had Furihata whimpering for more, Akashi smirked. He leaned his body closer without breaking the kiss, bare bodies pressed together and both softly moaning at the hot skin pressing against their arousal. This, this was something Furihata would say romantic, until the other pulled away and looked down on him with a devilish smirked, he remembered that _oh yea, I’m sexing in a stranger_. 

Their eyes locked onto each other, Akashi lifted Furihata’s knees up so he’d get a better position and down he lined his anticipating cock to the perk of the other— “Wait—wait!” Furihata clasped both his hands onto the other’s shoulder. Akashi was so close to rolling his eyes, “Any last words to your virginity?” he asked and Furihata threw him a glare “Seriously? Do I look _like_?” 

Akashi shrugged. Furihata huffed a breath. Akashi stared down at him, with a smile and unexpectedly, he pressed a soft kiss onto Furihata’s cheek. Furihata snapped his head up at the other, eyes wide and glowing pink, Akashi smiled down at him innocently (in a devious way even). “It’s okay sweetie, I won’t hurt you.” Akashi said nicely, and with a snarky glint “I’ll go slow, until you beg for more” he then said lowly, Furihata only squirmed as a response. 

Akashi leaned down and captured Furihata’s bottom lip before prodding the other with his tongue, slowly, as he had occupied the other’s attention with his lips. He slid in slowly, Furihata’s breath hitched and sucked in sharply. Akashi didn’t let the kiss stop, he deepened and gently massaged the the hip of the other with his free hand while the other kept himself balanced. 

Furihata whimpered softly, also appreciating that Akashi had pulled away for a short moment to let him breathe. Furihata mewled, hands now wrapped around the other’s neck, fingers curling and pinching to distract the little sting. Thankful for the prep and also the few times he had fingered himself, but it still wasn’t enough to take in the girth of the other so easily tho. 

Holding in a groan, Akashi peppered the other with kisses which enlightened a giggle from Furihata despite the hissing pain, it was endearing, Akashi had no idea what to do with the information that was filling his chest. Slowly, once Akashi had filled in all the way, he allowed the other to adjust and get to use him. Akashi only looked down at Furihata whose eyes were closed and calm, his breath was steady between his parted lips, Akashi took the moment to part the brown fringes that were sticking to the other’s forehead, he was sweating just slightly. “Wow.” it was below a whisper as he smiled “You really are a virgin” 

Furihata was surprised he even laughed very softly at that “Right now? Really?” 

Akashi didn’t reply, instead he began to slide out and thrust back in, causing the other to gasp aloud and clenched onto the other. He smirked “Just for that, yeah.” he rasped. Furihata saw how the other’s eyes were trying to keep itself steady but the pleasure was written on his face too. 

“You-you…” Furihata breathed heavily “You can…” forming words in the midst of pleasure was a handful, instead Furihata nodded up at him as a permission to proceed with his movements. Slowly, Akashi began to thrust, both moaning softly. Akashi licked his lips, he leaned down and began nipping onto Furihata’s neck, in return the other moaned into the stimulation, pulling the other closer. Akashi grunted at the pull, nothing says more than body language and Akashi was willing to please the cute brunette. 

Akashi grunted as Furihata bucked his hips forward. “On your knees.” Akashi said and pulled himself out. Furihata whimpered softly and did as he was told, the position somehow made him a little panicky because he couldn’t see behind him and he didn’t like not being able to keep watch. 

Furihata felt the other behind him close, soft kisses were pressed along his shoulders which he couldn’t help himself but to melt into it. Like blanketed by comfort, his body relaxed, even pressing the side of his face against the soft pillow with his ass up against the other while Akashi’s hand guided his body somehow to a comfortable position. 

“You good?” he asked softly against Furihata’s ear. Furihata nodded. 

Furihata hissed as Akashi latched onto Furihata’s skin, sucking hard. It felt so damn good, he moaned as Akashi entered him the second. Body shuddering with pleasure, Akashi wrapped one around the other’s waist as he thrust, a little more aggressive than he did before causing Furihata to gasp and moan, cursing in between even. 

“Ple-please” Furihata managed to breathe out, almost begging. Akashi smirked. 

“What is it?” he asked, voice low and husky.

“Plea…” Furihata was panting, he couldn’t form his words with every thrusting pleasure against his innerwalls but _fuck I want!_

“You gotta say it _baby,_ ” Akashi paused and groaned, pursing his lips. 

“I...I...I— _hah_ ” Furihata whimpered “Can’t…” he was too focused onto the pleasure. How the other’s hot body sliding up and down behind him as he thrusted in and out of him, the way the other way holding onto his waist. “Hard to—” he panted, fingers curling “Say… I—” 

Akashi chuckled lowly “That good?” 

If he wasn’t in a blissful ecstasy, he would have likely smacked the other upside, hottie or not. But his body wasn’t in coordinate with his mind either, instead, he nodded, “Yes—yes” he breathed out “ _Fuck_ — yes” 

“Mmm” Akashi hummed “Let me…” it was difficult to keep that cool facade even for Akashi, the way the walls clenched tightly around him, the erotic pants and moans were way too much to handle. “Lemme guess…” without another single word, his arm that wound around Furihata reached for his cock and Furihata gasped, nodding quickly “Yes—” 

Akashi chuckled “My,” he began to pump the other slowly and Furihata hissed groaned. “That’s….good…” 

Akashi continued to pump him, but it was slow and it was driving Furihata insane, and insanely impatient too when he began to curse “Holy—fuc—please—” between heavy pants and groans “Mo-more—please” 

“ _Hmm?_ ” Akashi heard him well clear alright. Furihata knew he did, and that coy tone between grunts was a dead give away. 

“Fuck—fucking—hell—you’re—” 

“I’m a _what_?”

“Fucking hot—jerk” Furihata wanted to glare but his eyes were heavy and the pleasure was overtaking him and he really, really, really, wants more.

“You got yourself into this,” Akashi smirked, licking around the shell of Furihata’s ear, purposely breathing hotly “and you look—” he bit the hard shell which drew a harsh moan from Furihata “Fucking hot” 

This time, Furihata smirked, licking his lips, brown eyes staring up over his shoulders. Akashi was completely taken with how hot the other look behind his long lashes, the deviousness was making him much more hard than he was and even his stomach was twisting in ways he didn’t know possible. “I, got— you” Furihata rasped out “into it with me” he licked his lips hungrily, knowing he was getting the upper hand with the way Akashi was gazing down at him like a lion he was. 

“ _Wow_ ” Akashi marveled and kissed him favorishly. “Sly little pup’ aren’t you?” he said as he broke away, Furihata smiled. “So please—” Furihata moaned, fingers curling, eyes fluttering shut against the teasing pleasure “Show me… how you’d _really_ do me” it was more like a challenge than it was a command, taunting Akashi in a middle of sex? Nothing gears him up. 

Akashi didn’t say anything, but Furihata swallowed, anticipating as much as he was nervous. When Akashi rose from Furihata’s back, the thrusts became more aggressive and so were the pumps on his cock. Each hit got him into a speechless state of bliss that he buried his face deep into the pillow. 

One scream got Furihata screaming and Akashi continued at the angle that stimulated his prostate. Akashi would love to give a snarky commentary tease to Furihata’s lewd curses between moan and screams, but he was in speechless breaths of pleasure himself to even form any sorts of words. It wasn’t long until even his legs got weak, and let Furihata cum first, hot, sticky liquid hit the sheets beneath before Akashi did himself before he collapsed on top the other. Feeling a little sorry for his body weight, but Furihata wasn’t complaining. It felt nice as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

They were both hot, sweaty and sticky, but Akashi still found himself somehow pressing kissed against the other’s skin. Furihata chuckled. “Horny motherfucker’s aren’t we?” It took awhile for Akashi to catch up until he realised that Furihata quotes what he had previously. “Well, shit. You really got me wrapped up in it too, huh?” 

The laugh from Furihata was a strangled one “I may not look like it…. But I’m honestly panicking right now.” 

Akashi chuckled “I got it.” he said before pressing his lips against the other once more. 

**__________**

Furihata stirred, the soreness awakened as he did so. Groaning in his throat, he felt the chills of the a/c and the fabric of the sheets and duvet against his skin reminded him that he was naked. He fluttered his eyes open and the brightness of the room told him that it was already morning, or maybe even afternoon. 

"Shit." It came out as a hoarse whisper instead. His throat was dry and a little prickly, that reminded him instantly why it became so. Just then he groaned in utter embarrassment, thrashed his head back into the pillow and screamed in all his might to ignore the heat that covered his face. "Why do I exist?!" His yell muffled. 

Furihata refused to acknowledge his own voice in his mind. The berates that danced through his mind, even the feelings that all came together. Well, he did thought of suffering the consequences after all that. “Stupid.” Furihata muttered over the voices. 

He glanced at the empty bed. He was alone in the room, hair completely tousled and probably even marking all over him and his low cut neck shirt wasn’t of any help. He sighed, he knew what he did and he knew there was no turning bad. If anything, it wasn’t something he wanted to regret or even think about later. “Ugh” he grimaced lastly before taking his phone and tried to turn it on but was already dead on batteries. 

Mentally cursing himself as he made his leave. The sun was up and bright, over the metal balcony he could see that the open space of the inn and bar where vehicles had once occupied weren’t there, only maybe a countable of two including Takao’s second hand honda. The bikes they had seen previously weren’t around either. A pang is disappointment Furihata refused to acknowledge. He sighed, at least his friend hasn’t left. He looked around, it was quiet and no one was in sight. “Where is he?” he asked no one in particular. He decided to make his way down, Takao was most probably down at the bar. 

While going down the steps, Furihata mentally complained to himself, bracing what tease and babbler of questions his friend was gonna give him, honestly he hoped their power of long time friendship would give Takao the hint that whatever happened in this deserted bar and inn, stays in the bar and inn. 

When he passed the front desk, a whistle caught his attention. When he looked, it wasn’t the sweet girl with long pink hair, instead it was a man with short black hair, bangs parted to the side. He looked rather young but with his stature, he looked like he could own the place. “Hey, you” he called over behind the counter. Furihata looked around then back at the guy, he pointed at himself. 

The guy laughed and nodded “Yeah, you. C’mere” Furihata waited for a second before going in. 

“You’re Furihata Kouki, right?” he asked and Furihata nodded. He smiled “Thought so,” he said and opened the drawer beneath the table and took out a piece of folded paper. “Got a note for you.” he shook the paper for a bit then looked at it again “I won’t say he’s a good artist but… he got your eyes quite right.” he laughed and gave the paper to Furihata, he looked at the paper and sure enough, there was his name and a doodle of him below it. He frowned. “My eyes aren’t _that_ big.” he muttered. 

“And the keys.” the guy said again and slapped it on the table. Furihata recognised it to be Takao’s. _Don’t tell me_. Furihata hurried open the note and read it with wide eyes. The contents were as expected, Takao’s cheeky pattern again. 

**_Kouki,_ **

**_I know you’re probably making that look you always do whenever I do something stupid,  
_ ** **_you know like going on a bike ride with a hot geek ahahaha! He is really weird!  
_ ** **_Anyway, I saw you going out of the bar with a friend of his and being a good friend,  
I’m not gonna ruin your first time so *wink wink* (please don’t give the paper the look)  
I left my keys for you, and don’t tell my mom what I did when you get back, ya? Call me when you get back before me!  
  
_ **

Furihata cursed beneath his breath and crumpled the paper. He smiled at the guy behind the counter and took the keys and left. He took angry strides towards Takao’s car. Fumbling with the keys after he pressed the unlock button on the remote as he muttered curses and complaints. He knew how Takao’s car works, the driver’s door needed to be unlocked manually because it was broken, but that simple task seemed to be a struggle especially with the bubbling irritance that he has yet to get over with and among other things he honestly rather not speak of. 

"Leaving already?"

Furihata squeaked and the keys fell from his hands. He spun around and saw that a familiar looking redhead approaching him, this time wearing his leather jacket over his black tank top. With the sun up and bright, he could see that this redhead (who he had banged him the previous night) was seriously gorgeous in daylight. 

He sputtered nonsense as he was caught on surprise. Akashi had a graceful smile as he approached him. 

"And you said I was the heartbreaker" Akashi said.

Furihata swallowed "You—you're here…"

"I gotta say. I'm bumped." Akashi chuckled and tilted his head "Thought you were a sweetheart. Didn't we have such a good time last night?"

Furihata closed his eyes, trying not to fume in embarrassment with all the flashbacks of the night before "Ye… yea" he managed to say, eyes shifting all over the place then he bent down to grab the keys he had dropped. 

"I mean yes, yes I—we did. I umm…" Furihata paused, trying to wrap his mind around it all. Like Everything, from the night before, from the morning he woke up, from the sudden feelings he had and his goddamn friend being… well himself. And now, the hottie redhead was still around. A lot to take in. 

"It was…" Furihata smiled softly, eyes gazing onto the ground "It was amazing." he breathed and laughed softly 

Akashi smiled back "Here,” he said and handed Furihata a take-away cup “I don't know how you like your coffee so I ordered black and got a sachets of sugar and cream." Furihata blinked up at him, then at the awaiting hand with the cup of coffee.

"Tha-thank you." Furihata mumbled, hesitantly accepting the drink into his hand.

"You were still asleep when I woke up. I just didn't want to wake you, you looked so comfortable." Akashi laughed, god he sounded so beautiful. And up close. Wow. "So I thought I'd grab us coffee…" 

"So-sorry… I thought...you…"

"Left?" Akashi chuckled "Well, yea. To get us some coffee." he stated obviously to which Furihata laughed. Whatever he had been pissed about and all that stressful jazz that got his mind all worked up were gone, he felt more relieved. 

"You know, they left." Akashi said and pointed at the empty spot where once the bikes were all parked together, now there was only one, sleek black power cruiser which most probably belonged to Akashi. Furihata blushed at a thought, and quickly rubbed it off by responding to Akashi. "Pfft, right." Furihata chuckled and held the keys in his hand "Idiot, just ditched me with his car. You know, he was insistent on not letting me drive the way back, and now…" 

"Some friends, huh?"

"Some friends." Furihata huffed before taking a small sip of the black coffee. 

"Wow." Furihata sipped again "This is really good." he looked at Akashi and smiled appreciatively “Thank you.” 

"I… I didn't introduce myself at all." Akashi said

"You don't say." Furihata laughed "How rude of us."

Akashi nodded "Absolutely impolite, especially that I've bed with someone adorable, it'd be a shame to not get your name before you go." the way Akashi was smiling at him, made his heart race, maybe it was the hot sun, maybe it was the hot coffee, either way he wanted to melt. 

"Furihata, Furihata Kouki." Furihata managed to muster calmness. Totally not fawning over redhead hottie. 

"Kouki?" Akashi mused "That's a cute name." it made Furihata blush, he quickly sipped into his coffee, looking away, thank god it wasn’t too hot. 

"Akashi Seijuurou. Nice to meet you." 

Furihata giggled and swallowed before replying "Nice to—” _bed with you._ "—Meet you too." he chimed. 

Akashi smiled at that "You know, I think I should tell you that I…" Akashi paused. It seemed deliberately and Furihata panicked. "What?" brown doe eyes widening. 

"I've never actually…" Akashi stuffed one hand into the pocket of his jeans "Slept with anyone before." he confessed.

It could either be from a surprise or relief or even both, but Furihata didn’t want to get too over himself just yet, he gawked. "You what?"

Akashi laughed and nodded "I've you know, kissed a few, messed around with a few but…" he sucked in a breath "I've never taken it further than…" he gestured at the two of them with his finger “What we did."

"Wow." Furihata grinned in disbelieve "Really?"

"Mm-hmm" Akashi nodded and sipped his drink. 

"Didn't seem that way with how frisky you were" 

"Well, I'm often told I have a sick mind." Akashi said with no protest 

"Not surprised. And you're like… really hot." Furihata laughed some more, not even feeling embarrassed by his out front foolishness. He needed to say "Like you're the hottest person I know." 

"And you," Akashi pointed back at Furihata in the same regards in a graceful manner.

Furihata shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully "Oh, I'm… I'm not…"

"You're cute." Akashi chimed "For a scorpion." he said a little suggestively. 

"Okay, what's the deal with that?" 

"With what?" 

"Me, that scorpio, star sign thing. I'm more of a realist so I'm not in touch in that star signs universe thing" 

Akashi shrugged "Neither was I, but if you have a weird friend, you tend to get into… weird stuff. My friend, Midorima, the one your friend has surprisingly managed to seduce, he's uh… into those stuff…"

Furihata scoffed "Totally agree with that. Still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, let's just say," with a sly smirk and eyes made seduce he said "Scorpios are spicy little creatures. And I mean sexually, which seemed to be quite accurate." Furihata gawked. "Explains why you were so needy." Akashi sipped his drink.

Akashi chortled at the sight of Furihata’s speechless obvious bashful state "I don't mind." he said gently. "If we could do it again." Akashi said softly, moving closer to Furihata and stood beside the other, leaning his back against the car. 

_What?_

Furihata blinked at the other. 

Akashi laughed softly, mostly at himself "After an evening dinner… Or movies.”

Akashi wasn’t looking up at all. As though it was just something casual, or pretended like it was something casual but Furihata was pretty sure that the other was hinting on something. He smiled, nipping onto the pad of his thumb. “I like movies.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me~ being an adult writing gay smut~ and a gift to a friend who is also an adult a very adult gift~ <(￣︶￣)>
> 
> This was supposed to be like all smutty-smutty dirty and shit but it got... kinda awkward and fluffy-ish weird and some crack? This wasn't the vibe I was aiming but what vibe I presented anyway? No idea LOL. It isn't supposed to be a one night stand thing, they were totally meant to actually like each other because why not eyy? 
> 
> Also Akashi is OOC here... but I'm going on how I think Akashi would really be like if he wasn't so groomed and gloomy PTSD stuff going on. With how Akashi actually jokes around with his friends, I think he has some lame jokes up his sleeves and actually very light hearted. Furihata on the other hand, I think he's pretty serious with how he sometimes seems to silently judging everybody and talk to himself. I donno, I wanna try writing them a tad bit different than from their cannon norm.
> 
> On the plus side.... might make this part of a series LOL
> 
> Now imma go crawl somewhere and find the earth's core. Bye. *poofs*


End file.
